


Erzajane- Festivities

by SummerBummin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ErzaJane, F/F, Mirza, Renaissance Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/pseuds/SummerBummin
Summary: this fic is indulgent fluff about spreading women empowerment then it takes a smutty turn when Erzajane starts indulging themselves hehe





	Erzajane- Festivities

The Renaissance Festival is a special event that comes around town once a year, and it brings wonderful things with it, a glimpse into the medieval past that attracts all sorts of people. Including two young woman with a thirst for fantasy.

"This is so much fun. We should do stuff like this more often." Mirajane sighed, leaning into Erza's arm, their elbows already linked, like two fine ladies.

Never mind the fact that Erza was dressed in a full suit of armor, the metal shining silver and clanking with every movement. Mirajane was clothed in a sheen of a dress that accented each and every one of her curves, top to bottom. She also wore a flower crown atop her head, two curled horns poking out the top, it gave off a very forest fairy vibe. They looked a treat, dressed up splendidly for the Autumnal Renaissance Fair.

The walking path was lined with medieval themed stalks on both sides, vendors selling all kinds of things; crystal necklaces, witches brooms, blown glass, and sweet smelling incenses.

However, Mirajane's armored escort was more attracted to the things in the edible variety. Erza's eyes were always on the signs advertising turkey legs, funnel cakes, and all kinds of snacks on sticks that had no real reason to be on a stick aside from the aesthetic of it.

Lots of men, women, and children were dressed up for the occasion, wearing crowns, dresses, and dragon scales. The events weren't what people came to the Renaissance Festival for, they came for the medieval atmosphere. Here you could be a round table knight, a wizard, a dragon, or even a princess.

One princess in particular was awestruck by the knight on Mirajane's arm, her flowing red hair and metal apparel making her seem like she'd jumped straight out of a fairy tale.

Eventually gathering up the courage, the little girl shyly approached Erza, half hiding her face behind one of her navy blue twin tails. "Are... are you a princess?"

"Young child, I am a warrior." Erza replied, looking very mighty with a hand rested on the hilt of her sword belt.

Mirajane suppressed a giggle at the dramatic display, Erza playing her part of the stoic knight gallantly. That morning she had donned a silver chest plate, as well as a leather battle skirt and boots. Her red hair was unpinned, flowing freely down her back. She must've been sweltering in that, but the woman showed no signs of discomfort.

The little girl frowned, looking down at her own green dress, then back at the armor Erza was wearing. "Could you be a princess and a warrior?" Suddenly she gasped, fluorescents filling up her eyes. "A warrior princess!"

"I don't see why not." The side of Erza's mouth twitched upwards at the delight on the little girl's face. She then stooped to the ground, and picked up the wooden sword she'd confiscated from some little boy earlier. He had been running around and smacking food out of people's hands, and made the mistake of trying to do the same to Erza.

Erza got down on one knee in front of the little girl, offering up the 'weapon'. "Would you like to be a warrior princess as well?"

The little girl nodded her head so fast and so enthusiastically that she almost toppled over.

"What's your name?" Erza asked.

"Uh... m-my... my name is..." She stuttered, then took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and looking Erza right in the eye. "My name is Wendy."

"Wendy, I knight you-” Erza tapped the little girl's right shoulder with the sword, then the left. “-As a Warrior Princess of Fiore." She offered the sword to Wendy, hilt first.

Wendy took it, her big brown eyes fixated on the sword as if it was the axis of her earth.

Erza rested a hand on Wendy's shoulder, and she looked up at the woman, in her gaze Mirajane could see that Erza was already this young girl's idol, her hero.

"Now go forth young warrior princess, go forth and slay some dragons." Erza instructed and Wendy grinned manically, before spinning on her heel and running down the cobbles, a battle cry on her lips and her sword in the air. A little girl out on a mission to save the world.

Erza stood back up, her rustic armor creaking with the movement, a hand on her hips as she watched the young warrior princess run back to her family, yelling delightedly as she jabbed the sword at her pink haired brother, the others whooping and cheering her on.

Mirajane creeped up behind Erza, wrapping her hands around the woman's waist and resting her chin on the woman's shoulder. "That was really sweet of you."

"Hmm." Erza hummed, angling her head to the side to look at her lady love. "I guess it was... and it's all for the better, there's one more empowered little girl out there."

"Yes, there is," Mirajane agreed, leaning in closer, her chest pushing against the ice cold metal and her mouth going up close to the shell of Erza's ear, red hair tickling her nose. "Let me buy you a treat, as a reward. I know there's a vendor that sells strawberry cheesecake."

The woman's eyes glowed in the buttery sunlight, warm umber shined over with gold. "My favorite."

A smile curled on Mirajane's prettily painted lips. "I know."

-

"I cannot believe you ate that entire cheesecake." Mirajane exclaimed, as she watched Erza throw away the stick the ginormous cheesecake had been on before it had been relocated to her stomach. "It was as big as my head."

Erza grinned, licking the last of the frothy cream off her fingers. "Not quite that big."

"Oh, hush you." Mirajane tossed her silver hair over her shoulder, striding ahead with purpose, her skirts billowing behind her. She came to a stop in front of the chocolate strawberry cart, another one of Erza's weaknesses. Cheesecake and strawberries, even more fatal when they were combined. She ordered and the man handed her a stick, four strawberries impaled on it, each coated in milk chocolate and a zig zag of white chocolate drizzle.

Erza's eyes widened into saucers as Mirajane returned with the treat, taking a bite out of the first one, moaning as the sweet taste of juices coating her tongue, and smiling when she heard Erza's breath hitch. She pretended not to notice, finishing off the first then going on to the second.

"Are-" Erza swallowed thickly, her throat bobbing with the movement, "are you going to share?"

"Nope." Mirajane singsonged, the closed her mouth around the third strawberry, sucking it off its stick, sweet juices washing over her tongue. "You didn't share any cheescake with me, so I'm not going to share my strawberries with..." Her finger went up to 'boop' Erza's nose and the woman frowned. "...you."

"I asked if you wanted any and you said no because it was full of carbs." Erza's gaze fell onto that last strawberry. "...and I don't see how sugar is any different."

Mira brought the stick up to her lips, licking the strawberry's chocolate crust. "Strawberries have natural sugar, and its a fruit so it has to be healthy."

"Not when its dipped in chocolate."

Mirajane hummed, "If you want some sugar, you'll have to catch me first." She spun around, dashing off into the crowd. She heard Erza call after her but she only laughed.

Her slippered feet raced across the ground, dodging tourists and workers alike, she didn't even know where she was going, letting the blood pumping through her veins guide her.

Mirajane risked a glance over her shoulder, eyes searching for a scarlet pursuer. Then her body smacked another and she recoiled, hands furiously wiping away the silver curls clouding her sight, already apologizing. "I am sorry for bu..." She went still as she saw who she'd bumped into.

Uh oh. Hands pinned her wrists, a wolffish grin adorning the face of Erza Scarlet. "Sorry for what?"

Mirajane scowled, cheeks puffing out and lips puckered. She tugged uselessly at the iron grip on her wrists, grumbling, "Sorry for getting caught."

"I bet you are." Erza agreed, and took a step into her personal space. That goddamn smirk making Mirajane want to shout fight me! Or, fuck me! She was torn between the two options, both were very appealing.

"If you want bail... you'll have to pay the price." Erza tugged Mirajane's wrists up, and in turn the stick in her grasp, that last chocolate dipped strawberry shining in the afternoon sun, a treasure coveted by all. Erza took hold of the strawberry with one hand, pulling it off the wooden shaft, the other deftly holding Mirajane's wrists in place.

Erza popped the strawberry into her mouth, eyes closed, a hum of pleasure dribbling down her lips, along with a stream of watery red juice. Mirajane hands twitched, wanting to wipe that juice off and maybe even taste it herself.

"Ah, that..." Erza smacked her wet lips together. "...was delicious."

Delicious. Mirajane's stomach curled as she thought about other things that fell under that category, the main one being Erza's tongue.

Mira looked up at her through thick eyelashes. "Am I free to go, officer?"

"One more thing." Erza kissed her, a brief liplock that was over before Mirajane could even get into it, curt and business like, as if the kiss had been a seal stamped on a letter.  
Erza pulled away, releasing her hold on Mirajane and giving her a mock bow. "Now you're free to go."

Arms unrestricted, Mirajane used them to grab Erza and pull her into the small area between the shops, hidden from outside eyes.

She pinned Erza's arms against the wall, her chest rising and falling to the rhythm of her ragged breathing. "I've been waiting to do this all day." Mirajane said and Ezra smirked that goddamn smirk of hers. Mirajane abandoned all thoughts of bondage as she wove her hands into Erza's hair and started to kiss her fiercely.

The trip to the Renaissance Festival had certainly been worth their while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic brings the erzajanerevolution one step closer to being on Ao3's ft top ten! Let's get these badass ladies up there!


End file.
